


candy bars and jail cells

by rainyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, CEO's son wong yukhei, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nomin if you squint, Trouble With The Law, agitated college student huang renjun, just 2.9k words of luren fluff, just a small little fic idea i had, late night holding cell vibes lol, renjun and jaemin being the cutest besties, renjun and yukhei get soft in a jail cell, short and sweet fic about luren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyjaem/pseuds/rainyjaem
Summary: Renjun did not expect his late night study session to result in him sitting in a holding cell awaiting bail, while his tall, strikingly handsome cell mate chats his ear off.





	candy bars and jail cells

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i converted my twitter threadfic to an ao3 fic, so i hope you enjoy this little prompt i had in mind. it's short and sweet, and the luren tag needs more works >:( happy reading ♡

Renjun’s night couldn’t have been worse. There he was, sitting on a cold plastic chair with an aching hand and throbbing cheek, holding the old police station telephone to his ear. The montone ringing dragged on for what felt like hours, and Renjun was already on the verge of tears at the thought of no answer. Finally, a groggy voice replaced the ringing, and Renjun’s heart soared in relief.

**“Hello?”** Jaemin asked, obvious confusion as to why an unknown number was calling him at two in the morning.

“Hey Jaem…” Renjun replied meekly, sighing with exhaustion.

The police officer sitting in front of him was staring at him with a stern, expectant expression. Renjun gave the officer a sheepish smile before focusing on his phone call.

**“Injun? Why are you calling me? Whose phone is this? Are you okay?”**

Renjun rubbed his pulsating head at the onslaught of questions.

“Erm...not exactly. Can you come bail me out?” Renjun’s ears turned red from embarrassment. 

**“Bail you out? Out of where?”**

Shuffling could be heard, meaning Jaemin was climbing out of bed. The officer warned Renjun he had 45 seconds left before he would be hauled off to a holding cell. The panic in Renjun’s voice was apparent.

“Jail, you idiot! I’m at the Seoul station, can you please hurry? I’ll explain everything later, I just really need to get out of here.” Renjun’s voice dripped in desperation and urgency, and he could hear Jaemin mumbling to his boyfriend.

**“Shit, okay. It’ll take me awhile to get to you, I’m in Incheon, and there was some late night concert nearby so there's a ton of traffic. It might take over an hour.”**

Renjun groaned in frustration, his head pounding as more bruises bloomed on his face. 

“Okay whatever, just hurry up! I gotta go.” and Renjun slammed the phone down in annoyance before Jaemin could question him any further.

“My friend is coming to bail me out,” Renjun told the officer, who was standing impatiently.

The officer replied with a grunt, signaling for the small boy to stand up. Renjun slowly stood up from the chair and allowed the officer to clasp a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He didn’t see why this was necessary, considering his extremely compliant attitude and harmless appearance, but he was not about to argue. 

The policeman pushed him rather harshly over to an empty cell, only a hard metal bench occupying the space. Renjun’s apparent disgust made the older man chuckle before he uncuffed Renjun, pushed him inside and swung the bars shut.

Renjun plopped down on the bench with a huff and pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face into them with shame. He dozed off for about ten minutes, before he was abruptly awoken by loud chattering and an amused chuckle.

“If it weren’t for your parents’ reputation, you’d be in jail by now! This is the last time, Wong. Now get your ass in there!” A different officer form before shoved a tall man into the same cell as Renjun, glaring at the cackling man.

“Love you too Officer Park!” The stranger yelled back, blowing him a kiss. He finally turned around and Renjun’s eyes widened in shock at his handsome visuals. The man raised a brow challengingly, crossing his arms across his chest.

“What are _you_ looking at?” His deep voice caught Renjun off guard, and he immediately averted his gaze to his feet.

“N-Nothing,” Renjun stuttered, surprised at his own lack of confidence. The tall man chuckled before sitting down a few inches away from Renjun.

“I’m Wong Yukhei, heir of Wong Industries. You might not have heard of it, but it’s one of the largest companies in all of China.” Yukhei gloated, his stature much larger than Renjun’s.

Renjun’s brows raised in curiosity at the familiar surname.

“You’re Chinese? Me too,” Renjun answered, completely disregarding the important title of “heir.” Yukhei seemed to find interest in his response, and his cocky expression slowly melted away.

“What’s your name?” Yukhei asked in his native tongue.

“Renjun,” Renjun replied simply, also switching from Korean to Mandarin. Renjun said nothing more after this, clearly not interested in conversing with an arrogant man such as Yukhei. But Yukhei had other ideas, and he continued to pester Renjun with questions and random stories.

“What part of China are you from?” Yukhei asked, but received no reply.

“Man, isn’t Officer Park an asshole? I heard his wife is trying to divorce him for sleeping with the secretary at the front desk.”

Renjun paid no attention to him, placing his head back between his small knees.

“What are you in here for? I mean, judging by your bruises, you probably got into a fight huh? Although you don’t really look like a fighter, considering how tiny you are-”

Renjun groaned out loudly, agitation towards his talkative cellmate deeming too strong to stay quiet.

“Dude, do you ever shut up?” 

Yukhei brought a long finger to his chin as if to think about an answer. He smiled brazenly before replying with a cheeky “nope!”

Renjun rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the hard brick wall, squeezing his eyes shut to soothe the oncoming migraine. Yukhei was merciless with his chattering, blatantly ignoring the few officers scolding him to keep quiet.

“But I mean, I’d rather go around town not giving a shit than be like my parents and walk around with a constant stick up my ass.”

Renjun’s knuckles were white as chalk as he gripped onto his sweatpants, his jaw aching from clenching so hard.

“What about you? You kinda seem like you have a stick up your-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up! God, not everyone can just walk around spending shit loads of money and not care whether or not you’re disappointing your family. I have shit to do, I have grades to uphold and tests to study for. Unlike you, Yukhei, I actually care about my life, so if you could please shut your goddamn mouth and let me sit here in peace, that would be _fantastic._”

Renjun spat bitterly, instantly regretting his harsh outburst when he saw the enthusiasm drain from Yukhei’s face. Yukhei kept his mouth shut and a stone cold expression replaced his characteristically charming one. He stood up and walked up to the metal bars of the cell, leaning against them, as far away from Renjun as possible. Renjun sighed a ran a bruised hand through his auburn hair. The two stood in tense silence for a few minutes, before Renjun finally gave in.

“I’m sorry, that was completely uncalled for. I’m not usually this much of a dick…” Renjun chuckled airily, giving Yukhei a look of true regret and sincerity. After glaring at Renjun for a few seconds, Yukhei sighed and sat beside Renjun once again.

“You’re right. I am disappointing my family,” the tall man mumbled timidly.

Renjun’s heart ached at Yukhei’s sudden change in demeanor, and he stared at the other’s strong face to grab his attention.

“I’m sure you’re not a disappointment Yukhei, I shouldn't have said that. I was being careless.”

“But you were right. I do walk around without a care in the world, and I spend my parents’ hard earned money like it’s nothing. Truth is, I grow a little more ashamed each time I end up in one of these.” Yukhei gestured to the holding cell around them, looking dejected.

Renjun wasn’t sure how to reply, but he could tell there was a lot of pain in Yukhei’s eyes, and he was pretty sure Yukhei wasn’t in the mood to pour his heart out to a boy he met twenty minutes ago. 

They sat side by side in a much more comfortable silence, until Renjun spoke again.

“I beat a guy up in the parking lot of a SevenEleven,” Renjun said nonchalantly, to which Yukhei widened his eyes in shock.

“No way...you? Tell me more.” Yukhei turned to the younger with genuine curiosity, so Renjun turned to face him as well.

“Well, I went out to grab a beer. I was home all day studying and i needed to relax, but I didn't expect some random dude to cut me in line and start insulting me. he called me a munchkin, can you believe that?!” Renjun threw his hands up in disbelief, scoffing at the insult.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Yukhei asked playfully, and renjun punched his shoulder, grimacing in pain. 

“Ah fuck!” Renjun groaned out, shaking out his already bruised hand. Yukhei’s thick brows creased in concern, and he quickly held the younger’s hand in his own.

Yukhei found the contrast in hand size adorable, and he voiced his thoughts as he caressed Renjun’s hand.

“Cute,” he said smoothly. 

Renjun’s cheeks burned and he felt butterflies in his stomach. _‘That’s odd,’_ Renjun thought. Was he feeling sick from the stressful night?

“Here.” Yukhei pulled a wad of gauze out of his coat pocket and began to wrap Renjun’s injured hand.

“Do I want to know why you have that in your pocket?” Renjun laughed, admiring Yukhei concentrated face.

“I'm a medical student at Seoul university. It’s become a habit to carry these around, you never know when you’ll need them.” Yukhei shrugged, gently tying the white bandage to cover Renjun’s bruises. Renjun raised his brows, impressed. 

“A medical student? I never would have guessed.”

“Yeah, most people are shocked that someone as obnoxious and spontaneous as me would pick such a clean cut, uptight career choice. But I like helping people.”

Renjun found Yukhei extremely admirable and quite frankly...very hot. He silently cursed himself for falling for yet another rowdy, totally opposite personality than himself, type of guy. 

“There you go!” the tall man smiled proudly, watching as Renjun admired his hand.

“Thanks,” Renjun muttered shyly, but he didn’t pull his hand away from Yukhei. 

The two boys seemed to grow shy, exchanging small glances as they sat there quietly, hand in hand. For a moment, Renjun seemed to forget he was sitting in a cold jail cell in the middle of the night, waiting for his best friend to come to his rescue.

He figured, if Yukhei was sitting beside him, he wouldn’t mind being here until dawn. 

“So what happened after the guy called you a munchkin?” Yukhei asked to ease the awkwardness. Renjun chuckled, remembering the events that occurred an hour ago.

“He bought his stuff and walked out of the gas station, and I followed him. I can lose my temper pretty easily, so I called him out. He got all feisty and clearly underestimated me, so I proved him wrong. Apparently, his girlfriend was waiting for him in the car and she called the damn cops on me. I didn't even break anything, I don't know why it was such a big deal.” Renjun shrugged, pulling his hand away and opting for leaning his small head on Yukhei’s broad shoulder.

Yukhei’s large eyes widened, clearly taken aback by the small boy’s sudden act of affection, but he pulled renjun closer nonetheless. 

“You’re a little firecracker, aren’t you?” Yukhei chuckled, earning a glare from the smaller male.

“Still wish I got to drink that beer tho.” 

Suddenly, an idea popped into Yukhei’s head, and he decided to shoot his shot.

“Maybe when we get outta here, I can take you out to get a beer? And maybe dinner too?”

Renjun lifted his head to stare into Yukhei’s hopeful eyes. He contemplated for a second, before smirking.

“Are you asking me on a date, in a jail cell?” 

Yukhei let out a sheepish chuckle and scratched the back of his neck.

“Guess I am.”

Renjun’s head returned to it’s spot on Yukhei’s shoulder, as if it was meant to be there.

“Sure.” renjun answered, heart fluttering. Yukhei cheered to himself but kept his cool. If he knew he would meet such a cute guy in jail, he’d steal things more often.

“So why are you in here?” Renjun wondered, looking up at him with doe eyes. Yukhei had the sudden urge to squish his cheeks and kiss him senseless, but he refrained from doing so, for obvious reasons.

“I stole a candy bar.” he said simply, and Renjun scoffed.

“Was it worth it?”

“Oh totally! Candy bars taste so much better when you’re in the back of a cop car.” Yukhei laughed heartily at his own joke, but Renjun just shook his head in amusement.

“This is actually my fourth time here. I should be in _jail_ jail by now, but due to my parents “reputation,”’ Yukhei held up exaggerated quoting fingers, “I just sit and wait to be bailed out.”

“Damn, your parents must really love you.” Renjun commented.

“On the contrary! They love themselves. They don’t want their rebellious son messing up their image, so they do whatever’s necessary to keep me quiet. I'm hoping they’ll just choose to disown me, so I can finally live freely.” Yukhei said rather bluntly, not even affected by the severity of his words.

“You’d really rather be disowned?” Renjun asked worriedly, playing with Yukhei’s large fingers.

“It’s better than living under the roof of two people you barely know, but are forced to call your parents.” Yukhei replied sadly, looking down at their intertwined hands with a despair that’s been lingering in his eyes for years.

Renjun squeezed Yukhei’s hand as best he could with fractured knuckles. 

“You’re very strong. I admire that.”

Yukhei looked down at Renjun with an adoring smile, and whether it was the heartwarming conversation or the sleep deprivation that brought their lips closer, they did not care to know.

Yukhei brought his large hand down to hold Renjun’s jaw, angling his face up.

Renjun’s eyes fluttered shut and his heart hammered against his chest. He couldn’t believe he was about to have his first kiss with this guy in a damn jail cell. 

Yukhei’s lips brushed over Renjun’s, but the two jumped back when a loud clanging interrupted their intimacy.

“You’re both being bailed out.” the officer smirked, knowing exactly what he interrupted. Yukhei huffed in annoyance and stood up, pulling Renjun up with him.

They followed the officer out of the cramped cell and stopped at the front to reclaim their belongings.

“Don’t let me see you in here again.” The officer warned Yukhei, waving his cellphone around. The brunette’s jaw clenched at being told what to do, so Renjun quickly intervened.

“You won’t! I'll make sure of it.” Renjun wrapped his arm around Yukhei, smiling up at him.

“And you,” the officer pointed at Renjun, “try to control your temper, got it? Now get out.” Renjun nodded vigorously, and pulled the larger man out of the police station and into the cool night air. 

Renjun let out a breath of relief, vowing to never step foot in that place again. He smiled widely when he saw a concerned Jeno and Jaemin standing at the bottom of the steps. He let go of Yukhei’s arm and ran into the warm embrace of his best friend.

“Fuck injunnie, you scared the shit out of us. You and I are going to have a long conversation at home.” Jaemin scolded sternly, patting Renjun’s blonde hair affectionately. Yukhei watched the interaction with a soft smile.

“You know I'm older than you, right?” Renjun reminded sarcastically. Jaemin flicked his forehead, then pulled him into another hug. 

Yukhei took a deep breath when he saw his father’s secretary standing in front of a luxurious black car. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk towards the man.

Suddenly, Renjun gripped onto his wrist and stopped him. 

“Wait! Uhm, can I have your number?” Renjun asked hopefully,albeit a bit shy. 

Jaemin and Jeno raised their eyebrows in surprise, watching the two.

Yukhei chuckled at the younger boy’s wide eyes, pinching his cheek.

He pulled his sleek black phone out of his pocket and handed it to the other Chinese boy.

Renjun entered his contact information, adding a little heart after his name, then handed back the phone.

Yukhei smiled at the new contact, nodded his head goodbye to Renjun’s two friends, and then to the boy himself.

“I’ll call you. Goodbye renjun.” Yukhei said with utmost affection.

Renjun waved goodbye to the tall man, a small pang of sadness aching his heart as he watched the driver bow to Yukhei, and said boy disappear inside the expensive vehicle.

Renjun turned to his friends with a satisfied sigh, ignored their confused expressions and Jaemin’s prying questions, then climbed into the backseat of Jeno’s car.

Jeno drove away, and Renjun was watching the station disappear, when his phone vibrated.

He pulled it out and furrowed his brows at the unknown a number. His confusion turned to joy when he read the message.

_“Now whenever I eat a candy bar, I'm gonna think of you.”_

Renjun’s head fell back against the car seat, and he clutched the phone to his chest.

Jeno and Jaemin stared at him through the rear view mirror and laughed to each other.

“Dude, you look like you’re in love.” Jeno commented, and Renjun flipped him off despite the large grin plastered on his face.

Maybe jail isn’t so bad after all, Renjun thought irrationally. He looked out the window at the night sky and watched the cars and buildings pass by, a newfound excitement in his chest.

Apparently, Yukhei stole more than just a candy bar that night...

He also stole Renjun’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please let me know your thoughts and any suggestions you may have as i am still very new to writing!
> 
> if you're interested, i write au's on my twitter account! have an amazing morning, afternoon, or night, whatever time it is for you ♡ i love you sincerely, and i thank you again for reading my little fluffy fic.  

> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/rainyjaem)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/rainyjaem)


End file.
